Electronics devices for consumers and businesses include increasingly more diverse functionalities. Among the functions being provided in various electronic systems such as computer systems, stations, client devices, mobile internet devices, television receivers, satellite receivers, and set top boxes is the reception of television signals or similar multimedia streams and delivery over one or more channels using radio frequency signals.
Received radio frequency signals are typically converted or transformed by a tuner before the signals are passed to downstream components. The conversion process typically involves the use of a local oscillator to provide a signal frequency, or commutating frequency, that is mixed with the received signal to form a zero intermediate frequency signal and/or an intermediate frequency signal or commutating frequencies. In some architectures, conversion from received signal to output may involve two frequency conversion stages. In such architectures, generation of two or more commutating frequencies requiring two or more local oscillators (LO)\phase lock loops (PLL) in one or more tuners typically results in additional cost, space, and may lead to LO interaction resulting in degraded channel quality.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.